


I’ll make it up to you, I promise

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cupcake as appeasement, F/M, cute relationship, sleepy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Jethro has to leave early in the AM for a case, and promises to make it up to a sleepy y/n when he gets back that night. He gets home way after midnight and finds Y/n asleep on the couch, seeing as she had tried to stay up till he got home. cuteness ensues
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	I’ll make it up to you, I promise

I let out a soft hum as I feel the bed shift and the warm body that was pressed against my back move away to answer the loud ringing that my ears had just registered. I let out a huff and hide my face against my pillow to try and ignore the ringing, the warm body letting out a soft chuckle in response to my action and a familiar calloused hand patted my hip. I relaxed when the ringing stopped, letting the low murmurs lull me back into a doze. The low murmurs lasted for a few minutes before the phone was hung up and the body behind me was still, and then eventually shifted into a sitting position.

I roll over onto my side and reach out to slip my fingertips under the hem of the man’s boxers, playfully tugging him back. “is the job calling, Jethro?”

Gibbs looks down at me and smiled softly, reaching out to gently caress my hair. “Sorry sweetheart, I didn’t mean to wake you”

I smile tiredly and lean into his touch, knowing that while Gibbs hadn’t said anything, he did have to go to work. “Mm, I’d rather wake up in the middle of the night than wake up in the morning to you gone”

I shuffle closer and rest my head in his lap, smiling up at him. “Of course, I don’t like seeing you go… gonna lose my personal heater”

Gibbs let out a soft laugh and brushed his thumb over my cheek. “I am sorry, y/n. I’ll make it up to you”

I chuckle softly and lean into his touch. “You better”

“I promise” Gibbs smiled and leaned down to kiss me softly, humming quietly before gently moving my top half of his lap and standing up to get dressed. I pout as he moves me but I curl up under the covers, moving to Gibbs’s side of the bed so I could smell his scent, which smelled of gunpowder, whiskey and wood, a scent that somehow worked.  
Gibbs took exactly 8 minutes to take a shower, dry off and get dressed. He walked back over to the bed and knelt on one knee to lean down and kiss my forehead softly in a fond gesture which I knew he only shared with Abby, his forensic scientist/adopted work daughter.

“Mm, you better make it up to me real good, Jethro, it’s 1 am” I huff, reaching up to tug childishly at the white singlet that peeked through the two open buttons of his dress shirt. Gibbs chuckled softly and took my hand to kiss my knuckles.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I’m amazed you’ve suffered me and my work timetable so long” Gibbs murmured.

“It’s cause I love you, old man” I say teasingly, my eyes full of love as I look up at him.

“Old man, my ass” Gibbs grumbled playfully, flicking my earlobe before getting up and leaving the bedroom. I smile to myself and listen to the sounds of him putting on his coat and getting his gun before leaving, closing the door behind him. I laugh softly and resign myself to lying in the bed for the next hour before getting up.

….

It was a few hours after midnight that night when Gibbs finally came home. He had been caught up in a case that was riddled with required reports and forms, and he had stayed late to wrap everything up. He was a bit annoyed with himself that he couldn’t have gotten home sooner but he knew y/n would understand that his job was just as important, or more than the attention he gave her.

He opened the door quietly and moved into the living room to put away the gun, part of his coming home routine, when he saw y/n’s sleeping figure laid out on the couch, two plates sitting on the nearby coffee table, one empty of food while the other was stodgy and cold. There was also two bottles of beer next to the plates, one also empty. Gibbs couldn’t help but smile, it was obvious she had tried to stay up till he came home but fell asleep. 

She was wearing one of his grey sweatshirts which was larger on her smaller frame, and nothing else, her legs bare. The hem of the sweatshirt was hitched up slightly to expose a peek of one of Gibbs’s boxers, something she had taken to wearing because “it was comfy”, according to her.

Gibbs hummed and moved closer, going down on one knee and leaning down to kiss her forehead. She hummed quietly at the action and stirred, eyes fluttering open and lazy smile appearing on her face. “Mmm, Jethro” she mumbled tiredly. “Tried to wait up for you….”

“I noticed” Gibbs smiled softly and stroked her hair, his blue grey eyes glittering with warmth. “I saw as well that you made dinner”

“I know I’m not good at cooking but I tried” she yawned, hiding her face against the couch pillows.

“Oh, I know that too. I’m surprised you haven’t burnt the kitchen down” Gibbs teased, thumb tracing her cheekbone. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed, sleeping on the couch won’t do you any good”

“Mmm, tired” she grumbled, pouting halfheartedly and curling up more into herself. Gibbs smiled and with a grunt he slips his arms under her and lifts her up. Y/n squeaked and clung to him.

“Put me down, Jethro!” she gasped, kicking her legs futilely. “I’m not some damsel in distress!”

Gibbs let out a low laugh and unceremoniously dumped Y/n on the bed, making her giggle with laughter. “Jethro! How rude!”

Gibbs chuckled and stripped out of his work shirt and work pants before lying on the bed beside her, smiling impishly at Y/n, his eyes sparkling.

“Well someone’s in a cheerful mood” Y/n smiled as she ran her fingertips up along Gibbs’s chest, over his singlet.

“Mm, feeling better now” he shrugged, catching her wrist and holding it still so he could kiss her knuckles, a gentlemanly gesture he only used with her.

“Mm hmm” she chuckled sceptically, then tugged her hand away from his grip so she could tug the duvet completely over her body. “So, how you gonna make it up to me, Jethro? Or is your make up idea something to do when I don’t want to sleep?”

Gibbs smiled slightly at the implication and shook his head. “I brought home a cupcake Abby made for the team. It’s got skulls and all that Abby stuff. It’s on the table”

“Aww, you know me so well” Y/n beamed as she lurched forward and cuddled against Gibb’s chest, humming happily when his arm curled around her waist to pull her close. Y/n hummed happily when Gibbs also pressed a kiss to her hair and squeezed slightly.

“I love you, sweetheart” Gibbs says softly after a moment, the words murmured against her hair. Y/n smiled and tilted her head back to press a soft kiss to his jaw.

“I love you too, Jethro. With all my heart”


End file.
